


Il mio cantante

by combustible_lemons



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Edward, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Breaking Dawn, Post-Canon, Top Bella, edward is on the receiving end of such fingering, midnight sun reignited my twilight phase with a vengeance and then this fic happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combustible_lemons/pseuds/combustible_lemons
Summary: “What is it?” Edward asked.I opened my eyes slowly and glanced at him. “Hm?”“You’re smiling.”The unsaid question of “what are you thinking about?” was clear in his tone. I rolled my eyes fondly.~~~(In which Bella is indeed a ‘90s kid, and Edward is allowed to read her mind just a little. As a treat.)
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	Il mio cantante

It was midsummer. As the sun set, Edward and I sat in the grass by the garden, where we’d been tending to the vegetables we were growing for our daughter. I’d never really tried gardening before, but it was kind of fun, surprisingly enough. Working in the dirt, watching tiny seeds slowly grow into something else. There was something relaxing about the whole process, and it was nice doing something mundane for once.

Cicadas sang in the trees, their warbling and droning cries echoing through the forest in waves. I closed my eyes and focused for a moment, listening to parse out all the intricacies of sound that I could hear so clearly now, feeling the delicate vibrations of the insects’ wings that traveled through the air and onto my skin. It was still so weird that I was able to do things like that now. The sensations came to me so easily. I smiled, filled with happiness for the millionth time today out of simple appreciation for life as I was finally able to live it. 

“What is it?” Edward asked. 

I opened my eyes slowly and glanced at him. “Hm?”

“You’re smiling.” 

The unsaid question of _“what are you thinking about?”_ was clear in his tone. I rolled my eyes fondly. I’d probably have to get used to that a lot now that I’d revealed my ability to lift my shield. Edward was more impatient, more greedy about this than anything else I’d seen in the entire time I’d known him. Couldn’t really blame him, though. I’d probably feel the same if I were in his shoes. 

He was so _spoiled_ though, being constantly in-the-know about everyone’s private thoughts, and now I wasn’t the exception anymore. But only if I let him.

“Just listening,” I replied, closing my eyes again to focus on the cicadas. After a few short seconds, I felt his touch on my face. Edward’s fingers gently curled at my jaw, his thumb resting at the corner of my lips. 

“Will you let me hear you again?” he asked.

Called it.

My smile widened, but I kept my laugh inside. I opened one eye to peek at him. He was trying to hide it, but he really was impatient right now. So impatient… and loving. It never stopped being astonishing how much love I was able to see on his face with my new, much stronger eyes. I’d been able to see it before, of course, but now the details were so clear that it took my breath away. 

“Edward, I’ve done it three times today already,” I reminded him. I closed my eye again and lifted my chin up pointedly. “You have to let me rest for a little while.” 

Undeterred, Edward leaned forward, cupping my face more firmly and pressing his lips to the skin below my ear.

“Please?” he whispered, leaving a gentle kiss. I nearly shivered with how tender it was, but I knew the game he was playing and I wasn’t going to lose. 

“No.” I rarely said no to him, but it was necessary at the moment. Prying my shield away from myself was still exhausting if I did it too much. It was the only thing that _could_ exhaust me these days.

His lips traveled down my jaw, leaving more lingering kisses as he went. 

“Please, love?” 

“No, Edward.”

He reached up with his other hand and slipped his fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck.

“Just once more?” His voice was soft and pleading enough that it chipped away a decent chunk of my resolve. But I was more stubborn than he gave me credit for, and I really did need time to rest. 

I grumbled under my breath about how spoiled he was, yet he continued to leave needy kisses under my jaw and down my neck. This was what I got for marrying a telepath. Finally, I gripped his wrists and pulled them away, leaning back to shoot him an annoyed stare. I loved him dearly but his begging was getting ridiculous.

“Dude,” I scolded.

At that, Edward balked and laughed, incredulous. He leaned forward to rest his forehead against my shoulder affectionately.

“Did you just call me _dude_?” he asked through his surprised laughter. His mouth curled around the word like it was something sour.

“Yes, because you’re being very annoying right now!”

“I cannot _believe_ you just called me _dude_ ,” he murmured, still shocked. “My own wife…” 

“You forget I grew up in the ‘90s.” 

“Ah yes, of course. How could I forget?” he teased, leaning back again to look at me. He kept giggling like an idiot in love, which I suppose he was. 

I rolled my eyes. “Alright, that’s enough,” I said, shoving his shoulder and finally laughing along with him. Edward just grinned and grinned. He took one of my hands between his own to squeeze it lovingly, his golden eyes still shining with amusement. It was wonderful, seeing Edward act so playful and happy. My heart swelled with endearment and I couldn’t help but wrap my arms around him, pulling his body close and kissing him soundly. He hummed contentedly and we sank into each other’s touch for a long moment.

When we parted again, I held his face in my hands and gave him a faux-serious look.

“We can practice with my shield later.” I pressed another quick but reverent kiss to his cheek, trying to reassure him. “I promise.”

“Alright,” he resigned. “You’ll have to forgive my impatience.” 

I smiled at him and nodded. “I love you,” I said.

“As I love you, Mrs. Cullen,” he replied. 

I kissed him once more on the lips before moving to curl up against him. He put his arm around me reflexively, holding me close as he let his cheek rest against the top of my head. We watched the sunset together like that. The sky gradually faded from brilliant orange to purple to deep blue, and I listened to the gentle rhythm of his breathing mix together with the cicadas’ song.

~~~

Later that evening, we retreated back into our cottage. Nessie was spending the night with Charlie, so we had the place to ourselves for a while. (Yes, I’d gotten used to calling her that now. Unfortunately, it had grown on me.)

That meant… well, we could be as loud as we wanted to be. And I had plans to take advantage of that.

The intensity of the desire I felt for Edward hadn’t disappeared, not by a _long shot_ , but it was significantly more... manageable as time had gone on. 

We’d allocated daytime hours for normal things. Edward had been teaching me to read music and play piano, and we were also in the process of planning a long trip to Europe, bouncing around a bunch of different countries so Edward could keep his language skills in practice. I hadn’t been able to understand a word of the Portuguese he spoke on our honeymoon, but I hoped to remedy that and learn just as many languages as he knew someday, perhaps more. 

Nighttime, however, was a different story. The prospect of exploring the world together was exciting enough that it could convince us to leave our bed... but only just.

Plus, we’d still be able to maintain our intimacy while traveling so no harm done.

It was kind of ridiculous, honestly, how much we craved each other’s touch. Emmett sure as hell wasn’t done teasing us about it. Edward and I were both hopelessly repressed when it came to intimacy before, him even more so than me just from the sheer number of years he’d spent alone, and now that the floodgates were open and there was no threat of danger anywhere near us for once, I doubted the mind-numbing _need_ of it would die down for a long, long time.

There was still so much for the both of us to learn about each other, now that we didn’t have to hold back.

We showered to wash away the dirt that had accumulated on our knees and under our fingernails from the garden. Not bothering to get dressed afterwards (we’d already destroyed a decent chunk of the poor clothes Alice had given us), we made our way over to the bedroom that had become the spot of many unforgettable memories. 

Edward wasted no time in wrapping an arm around my waist from behind, moving my hair aside to leave lingering kisses at the crux of my neck and shoulder. My gut flared with heat and I huffed a dreamy sigh, tilting my head a bit to allow him more access to my skin. I did have ideas for something a little different tonight, but his gentle touch was so, _so_ nice that I couldn’t help but let him kiss me for a wonderful few seconds.

He hummed and snaked his arm down my stomach, teasing at the top of my pubic bone, inching lower and lower... 

_Ah, wait, no, not yet._ I had _plans_ , damn it! I gave myself a mental smack on the head to focus.

I gripped his wrist to keep him from going any further, turning around to face him. I couldn’t help but smile at the subtle pout on his face. He was _pouting_. God, I really did spoil him, didn’t I?

“I wanted to try something a little different tonight, if that’s okay,” I explained, reaching up and twisting a lock of hair on the back of his head around my finger.

Immediately, his face lit up. “Of course, love. What would you like?” 

If I was still able to blush, I would have in that moment. It was a little… unconventional, given how traditional Edward had been with everything else in our relationship. Nothing too crazy, though. I hoped.

So, rather than saying it out loud, I closed my eyes and concentrated. With some effort, I lifted my mental shield away for just a moment, focusing intently on a very particular image I had of Edward in my head, something that made my stomach twist with desire just from the idea of it. 

Edward inhaled a small, surprised gasp. Before I could exhaust myself (or let my imagination get too far), I let the shield fall back into place like I was lowering a deadlift. 

“ _Oh_ ,” he murmured. His eyebrows raised and he blinked rapidly. I watched him carefully to read the emotion there, gauge how receptive he was to the idea. All signs pointed to yes so far, but I had to be sure.

“Is that… something you’d like to try?” I asked, my voice low. I threaded my fingers through his hair again, relishing the softness of it.

“I— well,” Edward started, clearing his throat. A small but wicked smile spread across his face and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. “I certainly wouldn’t be opposed.”

I couldn’t help but laugh, surprised at his nonchalance. “Okay then,” I said. “That was easy.”

His grin widened, teeth gleaming in the pale moonlight. He ran his hands slowly down from my ribs to the swell of my hips, eyes dark with want, anticipation.

“What, did you think I would need convincing?”

I shrugged. “Maybe? I wasn’t sure how… traditional you wanted things to be.”

“Bella, your imagination was more than convincing,” he laughed, pulling me close to attack me with rapid-fire kisses down the side of my face. I giggled and traced my fingers lightly along the smooth skin of his back. 

“Besides,” he murmured just below my ear, his tone more serious. “My body and soul belong to you.” 

I shivered with lust and held him like the precious thing he was, turning my head to kiss his perfect lips. I breathed in his scent, honey and lilac and sunbeams, and felt so impossibly grateful that I could call this man my partner, my husband, the reason for my immeasurable happiness. The stone heart in my chest swelled with such strong emotion that I swore it would burst.

“I love you,” I whispered. The words came out unbidden. I couldn’t help but kiss him again.

Edward clutched me ever closer, a soft hum emanating from deep in his throat.

“Bella…” he whispered back, the one word dripping with devotion.

We sank into each other, my senses completely filled with him, kissing and kissing until I felt like I could float off the ground. I ran my hands along his body anywhere I could reach, worshipping the lean muscle of his arms, his back, his chest, digging my fingers through his thick hair. 

He was being more... passive tonight, letting me touch him like this for so long without trying to turn the tables, like he was giving himself over to me. It made me feel possessive, made me want to hide him away from the world and keep him all to myself forever. 

I didn’t know how much time passed before I finally was able to wrench myself away briefly enough to pull him towards the bed. It was too easy to get distracted once we got going, and, again, I had _plans_.

“Get on your back,” I told him. My breaths were already quickening with how stupidly excited I was for this. I felt giddy to try something new with him.

Edward happily obliged, excitement dancing in his eyes, and I crawled on top of him, straddling his waist and holding his face between my hands to kiss him fiercely. The desire to touch me back must have finally won out because he pulled me to him and ran his hands slow, _slow_ , down the sides of my body, feeling every contour and dip of my skin, before diverting to take a firm grip on the insides of my thighs and _knead_ the flesh there, so close to where my body was screaming for his hands to be. 

_Jesus_. I sighed dreamily against his mouth. That felt _so damn good_ , even if it was a tease, but I had to remember to focus. He sure as hell wasn’t making it easy, but I wasn’t complaining either.

I broke away from his lips to kiss along the central line of his throat, sucking at skin and earning a moan from him that I could feel vibrating into my mouth. I absolutely _loved_ that sound, his velvet voice breaking with need. 

Slowly, teasing, I made my way down to his chest, his sternum, the muscled plane of his abdomen, kissing and leaving little nips here and there to bring out more of those gorgeous, soft moans. He was letting himself be more vocal tonight, too, something I always appreciated when we had the opportunity. 

Finally, I reached where his heavy cock lay against his stomach and kissed him there too, just under the head, letting my lips linger. His fingers dug into my hair and he murmured my name. 

I wrapped a hand around the base of his length and sucked gently at the tip. The honey and lilac scent of him here was mixed with an intoxicating, heady musk, making my eyes flutter closed. I focused on the weight of him, the taste of him on my tongue.

“ _Ah_ ,” he breathed, his voice straining with pleasure as I licked a long stripe up his shaft, pausing again at the head to suck just a bit harder. “Bella…” 

I took more of him into my mouth, moving my head down... and up. Down... and up, each time inching a bit further down his shaft, my hand following along with the same relaxed rhythm. Edward’s grip tightened in my hair and a debauched sound left his throat when I gazed up at him through my lashes, his golden eyes meeting mine.

My insides ached with lust when I saw the hopelessly love-struck look on his face. He was always amazingly responsive when I did this, enthralled and at my mercy. It was easy to get drunk on the power trip it gave me, having his perfect body wrapped around my little finger. It was nice to be able to ravish him so completely like he deserved.

I released him with a quiet _pop_ of broken suction, still massaging his cock with one hand as I nipped and sucked at the inside of his thigh. Edward hummed and tucked a stray lock of hair away from my face, reverent. The tender action made me shiver. 

With my free hand, I reached inside the bedside drawer to retrieve the lubricant I’d stashed away for this occasion. I had no idea how much of a difference it would make, given the still-not-totally-understood discrepancies between vampire and human anatomy, but figured it couldn’t _hurt_ to use it. Especially now.

Edward watched me, eyes wide with surprise, and threw his head back to laugh.

“You absolute _minx_ ,” he balked, voice gone incredibly breathy with arousal. “When did you hide that in there?”

I grinned. “Yesterday.”

He laughed again. “You planned well for this, didn’t you?”

I kissed his thigh. “I did. Now would you let me concentrate?” I tried to sound serious but my words came out more affectionate than I’d meant them to.

“Yes, love,” he replied, remarkably obedient. 

With that, I clicked open the lid of the lubricant bottle and poured some of it on my fingers, rubbing it around a bit to get a feel for the slickness of it. I could feel Edward’s eyes on me, attentive.

“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable, okay?” I said. This was just as new for me as it was for him, so despite my excitement, I had to be cautious. 

“Of course, love,” he reassured, caressing the side of my face. “I trust you.”

I turned my face to kiss his hand, locking eyes with him knowingly before breaking away to focus on my task. _Okay, here we go_ , I thought, and pushed at the inside of his thigh, guiding his legs to open like a butterfly’s wings, knees slightly bent.

Gently, I touched a slick finger to his perineum, circling with slight pressure, and watched his face carefully to monitor his reaction. He was content, relaxed. Without prompting, his legs fell open a little further to expose more of himself to me. I bit my lower lip, heat blooming stronger at the core of my body. Even with this, he was so responsive, so trusting. My chest swelled with affection and I kissed his inner thigh again before turning my gaze to what my hands were doing.

My finger moved to circle delicately around his hole. Edward released a quiet breath and I could feel his eyes still watching me. With my other hand, I gave a few slow tugs on his cock, keeping my grip light and teasing. Sitting up a bit, I pressed a loving kiss to the head, tongued the underside with delicate little licks. 

“ _Oh, Bella_ ,” Edward sighed. 

“...Still okay?” I whispered.

“Yes,” he rasped.

God, his voice was already starting to sound wrecked. Excellent. I grinned.

Carefully, I dipped my finger inside him, just a centimeter, and pumped back and forth at the rim, my other hand matching the rhythm on his cock. With each motion, I sank my finger inside a little more until I reached my first knuckle. I paused for a moment, letting him adjust, before slowly flexing my finger like I was beckoning him.

Edward’s head fell back onto the pillow and he moaned softly, the sound so beautiful it was like music. I stroked again, increasing the pressure, and his breaths deepened with each passing second. 

“That’s it, Edward,” I murmured. “Relax for me.” With his eyes still closed, he nodded once, slowly, and caressed my cheek with his thumb, encouraging me to continue.

I pumped my finger in further, still moving with little strokes, up to the second knuckle. My other hand continued its slow pull up and down his length, soothing and teasing at the same time. I tightened my grip a bit, adding a subtle twisting motion I knew he liked. He let out a shuddering sigh.

I looked up at him to check in. His head was tilted back, eyes closed contentedly. His chest rose and fell with each breath, the moonlight casting gossamer shadows along the contours of his marble body. He was so stunning it felt like a gut punch to look at him, knowing how much he was giving himself to me, trusting me with his body. Absolutely gorgeous. 

At last, my finger sank inside past the second knuckle and I pressed _up_. His reaction was immediate.

“ _Ah,_ ” Edward keened. The sheets rustled as his hands curled into fists by his sides. I pressed again. His back arched an inch off the bed and his legs trembled faintly. I rubbed my free hand along his flank to soothe him.

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. Well, that was one question about vampire anatomy answered.

“Still okay, Edward?” I asked.

He laughed, breathless, and gave another measured nod. “Yes, more than okay.”

“Good,” I replied, leaning my head lovingly against his thigh for a moment, watching his beautiful face contort with pleasure. Then, I focused downward again to get to work. 

I stroked my finger inside him, again and again, gradually increasing speed but keeping the rhythm of my other hand on his cock slower, more teasing, my thumb occasionally lingering to rub small circles under the head. Edward’s legs began to tremble harder now, and I could practically feel his arousal permeating the air like a fog. 

To my pleasant surprise, he started writhing subtly down onto my finger, hips matching my rhythm, almost like a dance. Edward was so, _so_ beautiful in this moment, and it struck me again just how much I loved him, how lucky I was to have him for my own, forever.

He moved together with me as I played his body like a living instrument, like he was singing for me. _Il mio cantante,_ just as I was for him.

A wave of possessiveness rushed over me as I watched him, heat throbbing between my legs.

Edward moaned low in his throat, his voice serrated like broken glass, thick and dripping with lust.

“That’s it,” I whispered, sucking a long, dirty kiss on the tip of his cock, the finger inside him now pressing tight tight _tight_ circles against his prostate. “That’s it, Edward. You’re doing _so well._ ” 

My name fell from his lips like a sacred prayer. His body writhed and keened and I held him down by his hip, keeping him still as I could, making him just _take it_ as I stroked him over and over and leaned down to take his cock into my mouth once more. He was _mine_. Completely my own, his body and soul clutched in the palm of my hand.

 _This_ was the image of Edward I’d had in my head, _exactly_ as I’d imagined it. I hummed around his cock and sucked him down, lewd slurping noises filling the room. Edward shouted, thrusting up reflexively into my mouth, his hands flying up to fist into my hair, so tightly it was almost to the point of pain. I welcomed it, happily, because I was his and he was mine and I _knew_ , by some impossible miracle, that he loved me just as much as I loved him.

“Oh God, yes. _Yes,_ _Bella_. _Bella_. _A-ah…!”_ He sounded completely and utterly wrecked, his velvet voice moaning little praises and broken cries like my own personal symphony. 

I could feel in my bones that he was close, _so close_ to coming undone, his thighs trembling constantly, uncontrollably now, his rim fluttering around my finger, his cock throbbing and hard as steel in my mouth. But... there was still one more thing I wanted to give him first.

Focusing inward, I let my eyes fall shut and I pulled, _pulled_ at my shield until it came free. Edward gasped like a man drowning, and I filled my thoughts with everything I possibly could all at once, letting them flow unbidden like a river. How beautiful he was like this, how well he was taking my touch, how wonderful he tasted on my tongue. How good he was to me, how much I loved him. I _loved him_ , so wholly and completely I could barely contain it, so much that it _ached_.

_I love you. I love you, Edward._

“Bella... _Bella...!”_

He cried out and came, gasping, moaning, clutching desperately at my hair. His body shuddered and convulsed in waves and he spilled into my mouth, his rim clenching and unclenching madly around my finger. It lasted a long time, longer than I’d ever seen, and I couldn’t help but stare, enraptured by his completely blissed-out face. I continued to stroke inside him, slower but steady, drawing out his pleasure and swallowing him down before, eventually, he let out a long, shivering moan and collapsed boneless to the bed. 

Holy _shit_. I would never forget that sight as long as I lived. He was so damn beautiful when he came.

Carefully, gently, I retracted my finger out of him and released his cock from my mouth, giving one last kiss to the head before resting my cheek against his thigh. I watched him for a long while before Edward gave a final shudder, his breaths beginning to slow. My mental shield inevitably collapsed back into place as well, and I sighed in relief. That was possibly the longest amount of time I’d held it at bay, but the effort had been entirely worth it.

As soon as my shield returned, though, Edward reached for me again.

“Bella,” he begged.

I was at his side in an instant, cradling him, caressing his face, murmuring about how good he was and leaving tender kisses on his skin between breaths, anywhere I could reach. He brought his arms around me and kissed me in return, though he was a bit too boneless at the moment to really respond properly, his faculties not quite returned to him yet.

We held each other for a long while, laying on our sides and drinking in each other’s presence. Then Edward groaned, exasperated, but I could hear the fondness and lust underneath it.

“Oh my _God_ …” he breathed.

I smiled and kissed him again. I would never get tired of hearing his voice when it was this wrecked.

“I take it back,” he said, finally recovering his breath. “You’re not a minx. You’re a _siren_ , an absolute _succubus_ sent to Earth to destroy me.”

I burst out laughing, my voice ringing like a bell, and I held him close. That comment was eerily similar to what he’d admitted to me in the meadow, what felt like a lifetime ago. A human memory, like looking through clouded glass, but I remembered it like it was yesterday. 

“Well, _excuse me_ Mr. Cullen,” I teased, “but unfortunately we’re married. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

Edward kissed my temple and rested his forehead against mine, his laughter quiet and affectionate. 

“I’d happily be destroyed by you, Mrs. Cullen. My lovely demoness of a wife.” His hand caressed down my flank, fingers pressing into my flesh. I hummed.

“And what should I do with you now, hm?” he continued dreamily, trailing his hand down my leg. “Because I’d very much like to return the favor.”

I grinned. The heat in my gut flared with anticipation.

“I certainly wouldn’t be opposed to that,” I replied, echoing his words from earlier. 

Edward smiled back wickedly. One hand cradled my face to kiss me senseless, the other snaking down my body to begin the rest of what I knew was going to be another wonderful, impossibly perfect evening.

~~~

END

**Author's Note:**

> *Bella, frantically googling while Edward is distracted* do vampires have a prostate???
> 
> This was the Twilight fic I wanted but couldn't find so I wrote it myself lol. Also what did y'all think of Midnight Sun if you've read it? I'm curious to know.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments/concrits much appreciated <3


End file.
